The Catastrophe Letters
by C'est Ma Vie
Summary: Five years after the war, the group decides to reacquaint and see what's happened, but chaos and catastrophe ensues. Zutara, Taang, Sukka, implied Ty Lokka... eventually... R & R. Story better than summary!


**The Catastrophe Letters**

**A/N:**** These are going to be sorta long chapters, because there will be several letters in each, as well as some live-action at the end. Hope you love this story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not OWN Avatar, so much as dream of it. :P**

Chapter One: Reacquisition and Reunion

--

_January 13__th__, 1530_

_Dear Aang,  
How have you been? Almost 5 years have passed since the war ended. January brings yet more snow for our little Water Tribe town; what of you and your village? I heard from Sokka's phoenix that you're living in a little Earth Kingdom town called Omashu (ah, the memories) with Toph and her family. Enjoyable, I assume, but I wanted to read that in your handwriting. Please respond as soon as you can; I grow bored._

_With love,_

_Katara _

_--_

_January 16__th__, 1530_

_My Dearest Katara,_

_I hope you're not getting too bored! I have duties here as the Avatar. Not that I didn't cherish hearing from you; even my mail bird seemed overjoyed to deliver the letter. Yes, all is well here. In fact, it appears that it's rather warm for January over here in Omashu. After the war, Sokka must have explained, we commenced rebuilding of the city right away. Then, I took up ownership of a Fire Nation orphanage held here in the kingdom. Well, that is, children that the Fire Nation orphaned. Terrible, really, but I though it'd be a wonderful thing for me to help with. After all, I'm great with kids! I hope you are doing as well as I, and I would like to inquire as to whether you'd like to get together sometime. I'm sure a visit from an old friend will lift everyone's spirit. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aang_

_P.S. I noticed how you signed your last letter; does it mean that my visit, if I do end up visiting, will be something of a date?_

_--_

_January 19__th__, 1530_

_Dear Aang,_

_No, I seem to be keeping myself busy. Sokka and I are back to life as usual, and it almost seems like there was no war. We continue to correspond with Zuko and his uncle, who seem to have a thriving tea business (what else is new, eh?), an even better kingdom as Fire Lord, and he seems to be very close with Mai these days. Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors drop by often, and Sokka and Suki now have a little one to look after! Sometimes I regret not staying together and traveling the world as one, especially since…  
Ah, never mind. I would love to be in your presence once again, and I'm positive that everyone else would love a visit from our favorite airbender. How's the 31__st__ sound?_

_Cordially,_

_Katara_

_P.S. Perhaps... Perhaps the flame can be rekindled after all these years, but I fear we grow apart as humans, that love can never be the same. _

_--_

_January 22__nd__, 1530_

_Dearest Katara,_

_Yes, the peace is almost pre-warlike, is it not? The 31__st__ sounds fine, assuming I can get someone to watch over the nursery for me. After all, you would like to have Toph over as well? Zuko and his uncle should come as well; everyone should join us in this joyous reunion! You must send phoenixes out immediately; no reply to this letter is needed. We can talk more upon my arrival._

_With Love,_

_Aang_

_--_

_January 25__th__, 1530_

_My Dear Zuko,_

_I know you are busy with your tea shop and being Fire Lord, but I have just been talking with Aang, and he thinks that a reunion from the war days would do everyone some good. I would be honored if the Fire Lord came as our esteemed guest and friend. Whoever else you can round up, please invite them I'm sure Uncle would love to come as well, and Toph and Aang should be arriving soon. The Kyoshi warriors are coming as well, headed by Suki, and the Freedom Fighters, I believe, Sokka sent out a phoenix to. Everyone should be arriving around the 31__st__. Can you make it? Also, bring Mai with you, if she's not busy being angry at the world. Does she still do that?_

_Love,_

_Katara_

_January 28__th__, 1530_

_Dear Katara,_

_I would be delighted to come. I'm sure as Uncle of the Fire Lord, he can get someone to watch his shop! Also, if everyone's coming, where will we all stay? Surely your beautiful but humble village cannot hold all of us. But I know you'll find a way. You always do._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

_P.S. I'd prefer it like it was in the old days. Call me Zuko. Oh, and yes, Mai still does that, but I'll bring her with me. Even though I feel us growing apart…_

_--_

At the Water Tribe Village

Katara ran into the tent that Sokka was presumably still asleep in.  
"Wake up!" she shouted. "We have to get ready for our visitors!"  
Sokka groaned and rolled over. "What visitors?"  
Katara sighed. Did he ever wake up with the sun, or even 3 hours after it? He didn't even know what was going on. She kicked him and tried to get him out of bed, but he wouldn't have it. So she simply told him who was coming and when, and then went back to her part of the tent, where she could read the letter she got from Zuko.

As she read it, she laughed. 'Beautiful but humble village'? She hadn't thought of that, there not being enough room, but she supposed they'd just put up more tents. Then she laughed again; Mai was still a bitter, cold woman. She had thought that nearly five years with Zuko would have warmed her personality. He was surprisingly kind and caring despite his history with the Gaang and his personal family history. Then she read the P.S. and thought, "Why does he insist on being so informal?" and "I wonder why he and Mai are growing apart" and "I wonder if there's still a chance…"

--

At Omashu in the Earth Kingdom

As Aang read over his previous letters from Katara, he thought about that day, the very last day of the war, nearly 5 years ago, and wondered if she still felt the same way, or if she ever did. Then he thought of Toph; so young, so fragile, and so beautiful. He was conflicted with old feelings and new, and he was confused. He decided it would be better to just talk things out when he got there, so he started to walk around the house, looking for Toph so he could tell her about the reunion.

**A/N:** **Okay, how was it? Awesome? Crappy? LET ME KNOW! Oh, and in case you're wondering, I didn't know what time period the actual ATLA show takes place, so this could be an AT or just a story five years after the war. Oh, and in case you're wondering where I got the year, I added the first two days of Zutara Week this year together (7+8) to get 15, and the other 3 (9+10+11) to get 30. Haha! **

**Katara: Read**

**Toph: And**

**Zuko: Review!**

**Iroh: Or I will give you tea... down your pants...**

**:D**


End file.
